A Week Later
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: This was, by far, Jack and Bunny's worst fight. Will they make up? Or not? Can Tooth help? PAIRING: FEMJACK/BUNNY, SLIGHT TOOTH/CUPID CRAPPY SUMMARY, BETTER STORY


**A/N: Note: this has NO connection to my 'Jackie Frost One Shots', okay? NOTHING. I just came up with this and had to put it separate. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

It was like any other argument according to the other Guardians, but this was different. Usually after about an hour when the anger wore off, they'd run back into each other's arms. It's been two days and the two haven't forgiven each other. It scared them. Jack and Bunny's fights never ended this badly.

The fight had been over Jacqueline's recklessness again. She had gone into a tumble with North's yetis and Bunny had gotten onto her about it. He was sick and tired of her acting like a child while Jack told him to lay off and stop being such a parent. He was her boyfriend, not her father.

When the shouts had stopped, Bunny victorious in ending it with a hateful insult, Tooth drove Jack away to calm her down while North and Sandy got Bunny.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm even with him!" Jack ranted to the fairy. Tooth nodded, but knows well that she does not agree.

"At times like this, I wonda why I'm even with her," Bunny had grumbled to the elder spirits. North and Sandy nodded, but they knew he was just lying to himself to make himself feel more powerful. Bunny loved Jack not matter what.

It was a week later that they got back together. It was North's annual Christmas party. Both had came single instead of together, which scared their companions even more. Jack, surprisingly, was wearing a knee length, strapless white dress with blue compliments at the top and bottom, though she remained shoeless. Her hair, for once not being messy and unkempt, was down in platinum waves, obviously being Tooth's work, considering Jack wouldn't be wearing this if she didn't have a soft spot for the girly Guardian. Her odd colored eyes (one was blue, one was black) had met his green ones and, first, stared longingly before glaring, realizing what she was doing. He did the same and removed his gaze from her angrily, however, all he wanted to do was grab her and hold her close.

"You look beautiful, Jack," Tooth complimented, approaching with two males, Jack recognizing them as Cupid and Hallow, the spirit of love and Halloween. Tooth was Cupid's date, Jack knew, but only as friends according to her. Jack smiled.

"Thank you, you look amazing, too," she eyed to multi floral dress Tooth had put on and smiled. If only Tooth had the confidence to wear this thing everyday; she'd have men falling at her feet.

"I did a pretty good job with your hair, though, if I do say so myself," she giggled teasingly. Jack laughed.

"By the time this party's over, I doubt it'll be like this."

Cupid cleared his throat and Tooth blushed.

"Oh! Sorry, Jack you know Cupid and Hallow, right?" Tooth introduced, smiling apologetically, showing off her pearly whites.

Jack nodded, smiling at the two wearily.

"Happy to see you again, Jacqueline," Cupid nodded his head. Jack laughed slowly.

"You, too," Jack said, though she wasn't really. Jack never really liked other spirits besides the Guardians.

Hallow smiled, bent forward, and took Jack's hand unexpectedly, kissing the top of it. Jack raised an eyebrow dully. Was this guy serious? Who kisses hands anymore? Jack noted, to herself anyway, that Bunny never kissed her hand. He only grabbed it in a tight grip and wouldn't let go unless he absolutely had to. He was a big hand holder in Jack's book.

"Nice to see you again," his British voice rang.

"Yeah, sure," Jack said, taking her hand back. Jack was never a 'little lady' either.

"Anyway, Jack, I was really going to ask something else of you before Tooth brought me over," Hallow smirked. Jack's eyes wandered over to Bunny, whose glare seemed to deepen at the sight of Hallow near her. She smirked inwardly. She loved it when he grew jealous. "If you'd care for the next dance?" Jack's eyes widened.

"Wait-"

"She'd love to!" Tooth smiled.

"No-"

"Perfect," Hallow yanked Jack towards the dance floor. A slow song barely started. The DJ, being Sandy, sent a thumbs up over to them.

"No, really, I-I don't dance," Jack sputtered, trying to rid herself from him.

"I'll teach you."

"No, reall-"

"Get. Off. My. Sheila."

Both beings froze in mid-supposed-dance. A shadow had went over the two, making them back up, but thankfully, Hallow finally released Jack. Bunny stood over them, his emerald eyes narrowed, his nose scrunched up, and his teeth bared. He looked livid. Jack smirked, not bothering to hide it, and looked at Hallow.

"I-I..."

"Did I stutta? Move away now, unless you want a boomerang up your nose so it comes out your ear?"

Hallow grinned nervously, apologized limply, before disappearing in the crowd. Jack laughed loudly, before looking at Bunny.

"Jeez, Kangaroo, I need to thank-OW!" The Pooka had grabbed her arm roughly and proceeded to drag her away and into another room. He flung her inside, before shutting and locking the door behind them after he entered. Jack backed away slightly. Was she about to be beaten? She wished for her staff then. Before she could say anything, Bunny whipped around, grabbed her by the elbows and smashed his lips to hers. First, Jack yelped in the kiss, but soon melted into it. She missed this, she missed him.

He released her, panting, and placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly.

She laughed a bit, before saying seriously, "Me, too. I didn't mean it."

"Me neitha."

"So...are we okay? You don't think I'm a brat anymore?"

"I don't think you're a brat, I know you are, but yeah, we're okay." he pecked her lips. "You don't know how much I've missed you..."

"I've missed you, too, a lot..." Jack promised, shutting her eyes gently as she lent more into him. "You know this is really cheesy right."

"Definitely."

* * *

"THAT WAS NOT WORTH TWO QUARTERS!"

Tooth rolled her eyes. Hallow clenched the coins in his hands angrily.

"THAT BUNNY DUDE ALMOST KILLED ME! YOU OWE ME BIG!"

"Oh, c'mon, Bunny wouldn't hurt a fly! But he would hurt anybody who moves in on Jack or the rest of us."

"Exactly!"

"Just take it or leave it!"

Grumbling to himself, he walked away(more like stomped away like a toddler). North and Sandy stared at her, confused. Cupid smiled knowingly.

"What just happened?" North questioned. Tooth smiled innocently.

"Guess who saved Bunny and Jack's love!" she squealed.

"Wait, you set them up? You sent Hallow on Jack?"

Tooth nodded. "They're both too stupid and stubborn to admit they were both wrong and apologize. I had to do something! Cupid said to leave them on their own, but I didn't really listen. Look, they've made up already!" Jack and Bunny approached, Bunny's paw clasped tightly around Jack's.

"It still would've worked my way," Cupid declared. Tooth didn't look at him, but at the couple. She laughed sarcastically and said, "Yeah, no. My way always works."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it sucked. c: I can't really write romance. Besides, I couldn't make Hallow sound like a complete freak! So, he doesn't really have feelings for Jack, Tooth had set him up because she wasn't going to let her Otp go down without a fight. She already made t-shirts! (~Q_Q)~ **

**R&R! LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR COMING FOR THIS SUCKY ONE SHOT!**


End file.
